whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Belial's Brood (book)
|price = $26.99 PDF: $16.99 }} Belial's Brood is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Requiem. It explores the nature and motivations of the barbaric Belial's Brood covenant. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :Vampire Vandals and Violence :From its roots in antiquity to its brutal modern blood-baths, Belial’s Brood have been the rampaging barbarians at the gates of vampire society. For the first time, venture inside the vicious culture of Belial’s Brood and find out what it is they’re after that’s worth their very souls. :An antagonists book for Vampire: The Requiem™ * Go inside an immoral, self-destructive society of ferocious, back-biting, bloodsucking barbarians who worship a demon and celebrate sin :* Discover a unique bloodline, a new Ghoul Family and a wicked mystic tradition of blood magic handed down from Hell :* Explode Belial’s Brood into a fully realized force in your Vampire chronicles or plunge your players into the roles of these brutal monsters with story seeds, complete new characters and a rich history to draw from Prelude: Rouge Trade The sourcebook opens with Rough Trade, an inside view of what the trip might be like for one of the rare few who are Embraced directly into Belial’s Brood.Belial's Brood p. 11 Introduction: The Face of Evil The Introduction closes with a list of valuable references and a lexicon of essential Brood terminology. Chapter One: A History of Vice A History of Vice showcases the origins, beliefs and myths of the Forsworn, as told through the stories of three individuals who’ve had direct experience with the inhuman Kindred of the Brood. Herein lies a frank exposé of a covenant that is at once unearthly alien and strangely familiar to all vampires. Chapter Two: The Devil You Know In The Devil You Know, all the disquieting ways and means of the Forsworn are laid bare. Revealed herein are secrets about a host of topics ranging from the spiritual, including discussion of the path the Forsworn call the Pursuit, to the political, from the importance of the coterie structure to the Brood’s dealings with other vampires. Whether you’re a Storyteller looking for inspiration or a player seeking illumination on this dark covenant, you’ll find the basics here. Chapter Three: Blood of Belial Blood of Belial discusses both the permutations of Forsworn blood and the ways in which this highly factionalized covenant organizes itself. Meet both the Brood’s inscrutable priest caste, the Therion, and its ghoul cult, the Doulosi, as well as all the major (and a few minor) Brood factions active tonight. Chapter Four: The Wages of Sin The Wages of Sin contains a collection of mystical gifts found only among the Forsworn, including an entirely new system called Investments — dark powers manifested by Brood members in the furtherance of their Pursuit. Also revealed are the Discipline of Choronzon and a sampling of new Devotions. Appendix: The Adversary The Adversary you’ll meet a host of Storyteller characters, from the lowliest rank initiates to the highest ritualists of the mightiest factions. If the Storyteller is allowing Forsworn player characters, this section provides inspiration for both player character concepts and for Storyteller characters who are tied to them. Background Information Memorable Quotes Characters References Category:2007 releases Category:Vampire: The Requiem books